


On A Roll

by strangeradventuresofswampthing



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: Amy Needs To Chill, Gigi Loves Naps, Gigi Naps Where She Wants, I Am So Sorry That I Wrote This, I Will Get Into The Bin Where I Belong, Multi, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeradventuresofswampthing/pseuds/strangeradventuresofswampthing
Summary: Amy just wanted to sit down calmly. Gigi wanted somewhere to nap & Gigi will nap wherever she pleases.





	On A Roll

I don't own anything.

 

In all honesty, Amy hadn’t exactly wanted to go to this party she’d been dragged to. 

Having only done it out of kindness towards Molly, whom had been invited by Jared.

Apparently, it was going to be a really big thing and Molly had all but got down on her hands and knees when begging Amy to come with and have a bit of fun.

She’d been incredibly sceptical, of course she’d been sceptical and reminded Molly of the dangers of what a ‘bit of fun’ could bring. 

However, both Molly and Jared had been quick to reassure her that it really was just going to be a lot of fun and that they’d all be in one location all night and very little could go wrong.

Which, is why she is currently sat at a lively party, watching the world go by.

First, she fixates on those dancing on a neon dance floor, every single one of them coated in neon colours to match.

She watches Molly and Jared rock it out on the dancefloor to a cheery tune.

It makes Amy so happy to see Molly enjoying herself like that and basking in nothing but pure happiness.

Jared and Molly really do make an excellent, exciting pair and Amy wishes them both nothing but the best.

Yet, she has made it very clear to Jared about what she, Amy, would do to him personally if he ever dared to hurt her best friend.

He’d been so taken aback and pretty much terrified by Amy’s threats that even Molly had been like ‘what the hell’. However, Amy was very quick to remind her that Molly would do the exact same thing for her when she gets a girlfriend.

Molly couldn’t argue with that one bit and had agreed that she probably would and that she’d probably even terrify the poor unfortunate soul more than Amy had put the fear of god into Jared.

Giving her best friend a friendly smile when Molly looks her way and beckons her to join them on the dancefloor and politely declines with a shake of her head.

Instead, she chooses to lie back and look at the dark ceiling above her head, that is decorated in flashing neon lights and glitter from a disco ball hung high.

Turning her head, Amy stares outside which is where the pool area is.

Watching people mingle and chatter amongst themselves and gracefully dive, unceremoniously cannonball or simply just jump into the pool.

Perhaps she’d join them if she was in the mood to.

It’s not really that kind of night for her though.

 

Watching the outside world with a little bit of a vacant look in her eyes, Amy’s eyes widen suddenly when someone, completely out of the blue rolls off the roof.

About to get up and see if that person needs any assistance, seeing as they have just rolled off a goddam roof, Amy stays where she is when the person gets up.

Gigi.

Amy shakes her head and sighs. Of course the person to roll off a roof would be Gigi.

She’s probably high as a kite, Amy thinks to herself and decides that if she ever found herself in a position in which she was about to fall off a roof then even she probably wouldn’t mind being a little bit drunk or high even.

However, her caring nature causes Amy to rise to her feet again, knowing that she should probably go out there and see if Gigi needs any help and if she’s badly hurt at all.

Yet, in an incredibly Gigi like manner, the woman simply dusts herself off and pushes her way past all of the onlookers and those who had gathered around her after she’d rolled off the roof.

Seeming rather dismissive of all of the people that surround her and the fact that she herself had just fallen off a roof, she stumbles away and limps through the door, stopping against a wall just across from Amy, who genuinely isn’t sure what she should do.

“Fuck!” Gigi hisses.

Should she go over to her and ask if she’s okay? Amy ponders to herself, biting her lip nervously as she eyes the woman across from her.

Maybe she should just go and tell Jared what’s happened. He’d know what to do.

From what she’s heard from Jared himself and Molly, it seems that he’s dragged Gigi out of some pretty grim and borderline dangerous situations.

Surely he’d be able to help out but, he looks so content dancing with Molly. 

He’s really enjoying himself and Amy isn’t sure if she wants to disturb him and basically just dump Gigi on him and let him deal with whatever state she’s in right now.

Disturbing him would mean disturbing Molly and she looks like she’s having the time of her life and Amy really doesn’t want anything to get in the way of her best friend having a good time.

“Yo! ” Amy thinks Gigi yells over to her.

She glances over her shoulder to see if anyone is behind her anyway, even if she is sat against the window.

It could have been someone outside that Gigi was trying to reach, after all.

It does appear, though that Gigi had been calling over to her, due to the fact that Gigi stumbles towards her direction.

Rising to her feet a little, Amy reaches out to lightly grab Gigi to stop the other woman from falling over.

“Hi.” Amy says in a nervous voice, unsure of what else she can say to the woman.

“Oh, it’s you. That’s cool. That’s cool.” Gigi reaches out and somewhat pats Amy on the shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Amy enquires, trying to see if there’s any visible injuries on Gigi despite the fact that it’s difficult to see much of anything under these neon lights.

“That was fucking bad, man. I feel like shit. Not good, not good at all.” She shakes her head, lowering it after a moment.

“Do you want to sit? You should sit.” Amy gently leads the other woman to the seat directly beside her, sitting beside her, her hand hovering in the air in the general direction of Gigi.

Does she put her arm around her? What can she do to help?

What does she do now? Amy begins to panic internally for a few moments.

She should probably get her some help; she must have really hurt herself.

Or maybe it’s the drugs? Amy isn’t sure at all, yet she feels an overwhelming urge to take care of Gigi.

She’s always considered herself to be a caring individual and has always had a passion in wanting to help others, which is why she wills herself to remain calm and to just be kind and caring right now.

“Do you want some water? I could go and get that for you?” Amy suggests.

“Thanks for the offer but, there’s nothing strong enough here. Not even any rubbing alcohol or anything, believe me I’ve looked.” Gigi whispers to her.

“No, not alcohol. Water. Do you want some water?” Amy tries to speak a little clearer.

The last thing Gigi needs right now is alcohol.

“I just said. There’s nothing strong enough, urgh! Fuck!” Gigi groans before letting out a loud sigh before promptly collapsing to the side.

Landing directly over Amy’s lap.

“Oh. My…” Amy feels the panic within her rising again. 

Especially when Gigi goes suddenly motionless in her new position.

“Gigi?” Amy calls to no response, she doesn’t even move.

“Gigi?!” Amy shakes her lightly this time. 

Only lightly as she’s being wary of any injuries that Gigi might have received from rolling off that roof.

Oh my god… Has she just died on her?

Please don’t be dead, oh god please don’t be dead. I don’t really know what I’d do then! Amy silently begs, as she pushes Gigi’s lovely hair to the side to feel for the woman’s pulse.

Amy practically passes out with relief when she finds that Gigi does still have a pulse.

A quick and slightly irregular one, which Amy chalks up just to be due to the influence of whatever drugs she’s taken.

“Thank god.” She whispers to herself.

“You really need to calm down, you know? Stress isn’t good for you.” Gigi murmurs with her eyes still closed.

“Uh, yeah I’m stressed. I just kinda thought that you had just died on me and I was about to have some kind of major breakdown because I thought that you had just died and I am not equipped to deal with something like that!” Amy finds herself practically shrieking.

“Chill, baby. Chill. Calm thoughts, good vibes and all that. Calm.” Gigi reaches up with her hand to pat Amy’s cheek in a weak, yet gentle manner.

“Do you want something to take the edge off? To help you find that calm? I think I might. Don’t worry though, I got something in my purse. I’ve always got something in my…” Gigi trails off.

“Fuck, I think I left my purse on that roof. Fuck… Give me five minutes tops and I’ll be back and we can chill, man. Unleash all those stressful energies and just find the calm, you know. Good old calm. I just need to get my purse back.” Gigi tries to get up and stumbles when stood.

Amy immediately grabs her wrist.

Realising that she’s probably not going to get through to Gigi by yelling at her and telling her that under no certain terms is she going up onto a roof to get her purse back, Amy tries once again to remain as calm as she can when dealing with the drug hazed woman stood before her that obviously just needs some rest and possibly medical attention, but that’s probably just Amy overacting. 

“Didn’t you just say that you weren’t feeling so great?” Amy chooses to remind her.

Gigi pauses for a moment before nods slowly.

“Yeah, I don’t think I do, no…” She trails off, wincing a little.

“Oh yeah, I feel that.” She agrees, proceeding to lay across Amy’s lap again.

“Gigi?”

“I need a nap.”

“Yeah, maybe not here exactly…”

“No, here. Here is good, here is great. I need a nap and I’m napping.”

“But…”

“Nothing, I’m napping.”

“Gigi.” Amy sighs.

“Napping.” Gigi waves a hand up in the air before lowering it and relishing in the warmth of her decided napping spot.

“This is the shit. So comfy…” Gigi yawns.

“So soft.” She muses before inhaling the lovely, comforting scent that currently surrounds her nostrils.

“Smells like my vitamins, just like my vitamins.” She muses, feeling rather comforted and at peace.

Amy winces, she knew she hadn’t got that powder completely out of her clothes and she’d washed them several times over.

Perhaps it’s one of those scents that never really goes away.

“Thank you, you’re a goddess.” Gigi groans softly, embracing the comforting place.

Yes, she’s truly struck gold with her choice of napping place this time.

“Thanks, I guess?” Amy bites down on her lip again, unsure where to put her hands, which she has had held in the air the entire time that Gigi has spent trying to get comfortable on her lap.

Yet when Gigi stiffens and hisses in her attempt to ger comfortable, seemingly in pain from something, Amy settles one hand on her arm, running her fingers slowly up and down it in slow soothing motions.

“Thank you.” Gigi murmurs again and Amy knows that she’s most definitely doing the right thing.

 

“What do you think is happening over there?” Jared nudges Molly when they’d stopped dancing to get a drink and Molly had wanted to check on Amy.

“What’s going on where…. What?!” Molly’s eyes widen in shock at the sight of her best friend Amy, sat with Gigi lying across her lap, seemingly stroking her arm and her hair at the same time.

“I don’t know but we are going over… Hey…” Molly stops just before Amy, having dragged Jared with her.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Shh. I think she needs to sleep whatever she’s done off.” Amy whispers, literally mentally slapping herself a moment later.

“And I don’t know why I just shushed you seeing as all this place is, is loud.” Amy shakes her head.

“Ahh don’t worry about it, Gigi sleeps like the dead. When she’s napping that’s it. That woman could sleep through the damn apocalypse.” Jared shakes his head.

“So how did this occur?” Molly enquires excitedly.

“Nothing occurred, don’t look at me like that!” Amy practically groans.

“Um, something obviously occurred. You’re not just sitting there with her across your lap, no. You’re sitting there stroking both her arm and her hair and looking perfectly content. So, answers!” Molly beams at Amy.

“Well, firstly, I think she got a bit too high and rolled off a roof just out there…”

“She did what? Oh shit, Gigi…” Jared buries his head in his hands.

“Yeah, it looked rough and I think she might have left her purse up there?”

“Of course she did. Shit… Well, it’s the not the first time and certainly won’t be the last. I’ll get someone to grab her purse from the roof.” Jared sighs.

Amy decides to leave out the part where she thought that Gigi had died on her.

Pretty much convinced that hearing that might give Jared a heart attack.

“Then she came in, sat down and hasn’t really moved since and seeing as she looked like she might be in pain I didn’t see the harm in letting her stay where she was. She just wanted to nap.” Amy shrugs.

“Her napping is probably a good idea for her, yet maybe not for you. Gigi takes long naps, Amy. Could be hours before she moves. She once took a twenty-hour sleep on the roof of my car once.” Jared warns her.

“Oh, I don’t think Amy minds.” Molly nudges him.

“I don’t think Amy minds at all.” Molly winks at Amy.

“What? No. Stop!” Amy groans.

Yet can’t help the small smile that appears on her face when Gigi shifts positions and moves in closer to Amy’s warmth, sighing contently at the feeling of someone stroking her hair.

“Really?” Molly sniggers.

“Ohh my god, Molly no, please stop!” Amy closes her eyes.

“So, you object to staying like this for what could be many hours to come?”

“No, of course I don’t. She needs to sleep whatever she’s taken off and I’m fine with this, everything’s fine…”

“You like it…”

“Molly!” Amy groans again and yet can’t find it in herself to object further.

Instead she just braces herself for many hours of this.

Sat in this position, stroking a hand over Gigi’s arm and stroking her hair…

No, Amy doesn’t think that she’ll mind doing this at all.

In fact, she thinks that it’ll only bother her when it’s all over…

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. This is utter rubbish, I know. I just couldn't get it out of my head & needed to write something for this masterpiece of a film that touched me in so many ways & gave me all these good, positive vibes. I adored this film & I know that I am alone in this, I understand that but I kinda shipped Gigi with Amy. I know it's weird but I did & this was the product of my weirdness but yeah. Ignore this rubbish and I'll do my hardest not to write any more fanfics for this masterpiece of a show but thank you for reading and if for some reason someone does like this then please comment and tell me what you thought if you can.


End file.
